I have recognized diamond carbon as a unique form of carbon. It is primordial carbon, owing to the fact that natural diamonds are billions of years old and that diamonds do not change form chemically nor do they mechanically change as they are the hardest material in nature.
The carbon of diamond endures as diamond and can be captured in another state by the conscious and intelligent action of man in releasing it from the diamond lattice, while also capturing it for inclusion in products. The burning or transformation of a diamond into another form of its unique carbon marks a singular moment in an immense span of time. The connection of these thoughts and realizations, and method of making diamond water and/or other products containing diamond carbon to add value is my invention and has been accomplished by me.